In a solid-state imaging device, light-receiving elements corresponding to red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are arranged, for example, in Bayer array. FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a construction of a conventional solid-state imaging device. As shown in FIG. 1, a solid-state imaging device 1 includes an N-type semiconductor layer 101, a P-type semiconductor layer 102, light-receiving elements 103R, 103G, and 103B, an insulation layer 104, light-blocking films 105, color filters 106R, 106G, and 106B, and a collective lens 107.
The P-type semiconductor layer 102 is formed on the N-type semiconductor layer 101. The light-receiving elements 103R, 103G, and 103B are buried in the P-type semiconductor layer 102, so as to be in contact with the insulation layer 104. Here, the light-receiving elements 103R, 103G, and 103B are separated from one another, with separation parts of the P-type semiconductor layer 102 therebetween. The light-blocking films 105 are buried in the insulation layer 104, so as to be positioned above the separation parts of the P-type semiconductor layer 102.
The color filters 106R, 106G, and 106B are color filters containing fine pigment particles, and have a thickness of approximately 1.5 μm to 2.0 μm. The pigment particles have a diameter of approximately 0.1 μm.
The color filter 106R is provided on the insulation layer 104 so as to oppose the light-receiving element 103R. Similarly, the color filters 106G and 106B are provided on the insulation layer 104 so as to oppose the light-receiving elements 103G and 103B respectively. The collective lens 107 is provided on the color filters 106R, 106G, and 106B.
When light passes through the collective lens 107, the color filter 106G transmits only green light, and the green light is collected on the light-receiving element 103G. The light-blocking films 105 prevent the green light, which has been transmitted through the color filter 106G, from entering the light-receiving elements 103R and 103B. Here, the light-receiving elements 103R, 103G, and 103B convert luminance of received light into an electric charge by photoelectric conversion, and stores therein the electric charge.
Such a solid-state imaging device appears in, for example, Japanese patent application publication No. H05-6986, and “Kotaisatsuzousoshi no kiso” (The basics of solid-state imaging devices), Nihon Rikou Shuppannkai (Japan Science and Technology Publishing), written by Andoh and Komobuchi, edited by the Institute of Image, Information and television engineers, issued in December 1999, p. 183-188.